Battle Royale Modes
List of game modes for Fortnite: Battle Royale. Default modes * Solo - one player (yourself) against up to 99 other players. * Duo - two players (you and a partner) teaming up to eliminate the other duos. * Squads - up to four players (you and two/three buddies) fighting the other squads. Limited Time Modes (LTMs) 50V50 v2 Two teams of up to fifty players battle it out on the map. Each team gets dropped onto the map via their own battle buses on opposite sides of the map. A dotted line is marked on the map to indicate the half-way point, crossing this line makes you more likely to encounter enemies. Loot is heavily buffed, meaning you will find high-quality weapons frequently as you search around. Some of the changes include: * Resource gain increased by 75% * Floor loot spawns 15% more often. * Double the floor loot ammo. * Triple the ammo box ammo. * Double ammo & consumables in chests. * Supply drops spawn double ammo, an extra consumable, a resource drop, a trap, and a legendary weapon. Drops come every two minutes in the safe zone. The Storm has been heavily altered in this game mode. Instead of new circles constantly being formed after the storm finishes shrinking, there is only one storm circle for the entire match, located somewhere along the half-way point. The storm shrinks constantly over 10 minutes until it hits the main circle. then the teams have three minutes to fight it out before it becomes incredibly small, shrinking to the center of the main circle. The Storm will deal 10 damage per second throughout the entire map, and you will lose 5 health per second when downed. Be sure to revive your teammates when possible, as you can only survive knocked down for a maximum of twenty seconds. Solid Gold Squad play as normal, but with all weapon drops being Legendary. Items you will find in this game mode: * Assault Rifle * Burst Assault Rifle * (sometimes) Epic Rocket Launcher * Grenade Launcher * Heavy Shotgun * Hand Cannon * Chug Jug * Suppressed Pistol * Bolt Action Sniper Rifle * Minigun * Heavy Sniper Rifle * Thermal Scoped Assault Rifle * Pump Shotgun * Dual Pistols (somehow) There is not a big difference between the weapons in the base game modes and 50V50. 'Close Encounters ' * ONLY Jetpacks and Shotguns will appear in this mode. * This LTM was added due to the limited time item, the Jetpack. This LTM is most likely never coming back. * Jetpacks and Heavy Shotguns can be found in Chests & Supply Drops. * Tactical and Pump Shotgun appear as floor loot. * The storm moves in more quickly than normal mid to late game. * Typical match length is around 15 minutes. * Stats apply to this mode. * Unlike other LTM's, you can choose between either Duos or Squads to play this mode in. Playground * All weapons. (even vaulted but old ones) * Only 1-4 people in each match. * Match is about an hour long. * You can play, explore, practice, and play with friends in this game mode. * Increased supply drops. * 100 LLAMAS! * 3 Free Vending machines. Category:Gameplay (Battle Royale)